The invention is based on a damping system for a shock absorber as defined hereinafter.
A known damping system has been set forth by German Patent Document A1 36 32 562. The known damping system has a particularly advantageously embodied double-tube shock absorber. However, the known shock absorber requires a separate bearing spring to support a load. Load changes that occur slowly over a relatively long period of time cannot be intercepted or compensated for by the known shock absorber.
In another known damping system (European Patent Document B1 01 42947which is the same as U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,398), a first pressure source affects the damping, and a second pressure source serves to support a static load. However, this known damping system is very expensive and requires a great deal of energy to damp motion. A shock absorber required for such a damping system is not structurally simple.